volleyball divergent
by dauntlesslife6
Summary: Divergent, with volleyball! Lots of twists and turns. Will Tris and Four eventually get together?
1. Chapter 1

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

I don't normally look into the mirror a lot, it would be considered selfish, or self-centered. I think people look in mirrors out of curiosity, to see what the world sees. When I look into my mirror I see a petite, blonde girl. With dull blue grey eyes and medium length hair. I try to see past my flaws like my nose that sticks out too much, or how one eye seems bigger than the other.

"Beatrice_! It's time to go, you don't want to be late for your game honey," _My mother yells from downstairs.

"_Comming!" _I yell as I run down the stairs. I throw my volleyball bag over my shoulder and hop into my mom's Ford truck.

I have been playing volleyball ever since middle school and through out high school. In 7th grade, I didn't think I would be good at volleyball because I couldn't even serve it over the net. So the summer before I started training and working out. It's made me really fit and I could serve the ball powerfully now. I tried out for volleyball and made the team! Halfway durring the season I realized, I wanted to play volleyball in collage, I wanted to make the Olympic team. So I joined a high class volleyball team and became one of the best liberos in Illinois.

We arrived at the gym, and I could hear the whistles blowing, the balls bouncing, and the chatter between the players. I step out of the car and see my best friend Christina.

"Hey girly ready to kick some spandex ass!" She yells.

"Hell yeah girl!" I yell back to her.

"Beatrice..." My mom warns.

"Sorry mom." I say

Christina laughs and I stick my tongue out at her. We grab out gear and find our team Dauntless, warming up. We put on our knee pads and ankle braces and start peppering.

Christina has short dark hair and chocolate colored skin, with a smile so radiant it could glow in the dark. She's naturally pretty and very athletic. She's taller than me but short enough to be our kick ass setter.

I am brought out of my trance by a whistle, calling for captains. Christina and a girl named Marlene jog over to the ref. I start warming up with Shauna, Marlene's pepper partner.

Shauna has strawberry blond hair, and a few freckles along her nose, she is also naturally pretty. She's super tall, which makes her the best blocker on the team. Her hits also sting really bad, but I'm used to the sting.

"Alright gather up girls!" Our coach, Rick yells.

We run over to the side lines to watch the other team warm up and hit. These girls are good but have sloppy technique. After they finish hitting, they serve for a minute. All deep, hard float serves.

Our team starts to warm up and I go to the other side to dig up their hits. Our team is ranked 6th nationally, but today we play the 12th ranked team and if we win we have a chance to go to nationals.

The ref calls the whistle and we line up to wave to the pitiful crowd and shake hands with the other players. As we turn I look up into the crowd and meet the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He has hair so dark it could be black and a spare upper lip, and a full lower lip. He could be one of the most handsome guys I have seen.

"Woah, hey there hot stuff." I whisper to Christina as she follows my gaze. I see her eyes dilate and swallow harshly.

"At least you wore good spandex that make your ass look good." She says nonchalantly.

I choke on my spit while she laughs and jogs to the net to shake hands. I shake my head and follow her. We got to the middle cheering as loud as we could and did our ritual.

We line up in order, and I stand on the side line waiting on the ref. He tells me to go and I switch with Shauna.

***_time skip*_**

We won the game easily, and it was probably one of my best games. I walk with Christina to meet her boyfriend Will. He has shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes.

"Great game Christina!" He yells as he showers her with kisses.

"Well hi to you too Will." I grumble. Sometimes I feel as if they don't remember I'm standing 5 feet away.

I look around to see all my friends with their boyfriends so I groan and sit down in the bleachers and wait for them to finish their sessions.

"Your an outcast too huh?" A deep manly voice says.

I turn around and I'm met with the blue eyed guy I saw in the stands earlier.

"Oh don't worry, you get used to it." I mumble.

"My name's four, and before you raise your eyes, yes, four like the number." He explains.

"Hm, well my name's tris." I tell him sticking my hand out to shake. I hate hand shakes, I don't know whether to grip hard or softly. His hands are warm and filled with calluses. His hands leave a spark and I look up and see he felt it too.

"Well Tris, I should get going it was nice to meet you! Oh and you played great today!" He exclaimes.

"Thanks, see you around four" I smile.

He walks away and Christina appears 3 inches away from my face.

"Whose that?" She wiggles her eyebrown suggestively.

I laugh, "Well, while you and Will were playing 'who can each others face off first' I met the guy we saw at the beginning of the game."

She screams, "OMG, what's his name!"

"Four" I reply.

"What one through three were taken?" She laughs.

"No, it just means how many guys I took down myself." Four says plainly.

I watch Christina's face pale and she swallows, slowly turning around. I laugh and she gives me a death glare.

"Four meet Christina, Christina meet Four." I explain.

"H-Hi" Christinia replies shakily.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I left my jacket in the bleachers, see you around Tris!" Four yells.

"Yeah, see you too! Mkay bye bye" Christina replies bitterly. I give her a dirty look.

"What! He completely ignored me!" She whines.

"Welcome to my world hun bun!" I complain.

"Ah-ha-ha fuck you!" She reports.

"Aww, you know you love me" I wink.

We laugh and gather our stuff to get food. When we were walking out I am meet with those blue eyes and can't help but sigh. I can't wait to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN ps all right go out to Veronica Roth! This is my first story so leave a review!**

**FOUR EATON**

"Four please go! I promised her I would be there!" My best friend Zeke cries into the phone.

"I think you will be fine by yourself Zeke," I sigh, he always brings me into things like this.

"You get to watch girls in spandex all day," he contours. Hm, that may be worth it.

"Fine, BUT you _owe _me a favor!" I exclaim.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" He yells. I roll my eyes.

"Pick me up at 9, bye!" I yell as I click hang up.

I get out of bed and go down stairs to make breakfast. Since I turned 18 last month, I moved into my own appartment to get away from him. I shake my head and eat a poptart from the pantry. I get changed and look at the clock, it's 8:50 so I just turn on the t.v and watch the sports channel.

'_Ding- Dong' _the doorbell rings, I guess Zekes here.

Zeke looks a lot like his younger brother Uriah, dark skin and light eyes with a look of trouble in them. We run to the car and speed off to the gym. We get there just in time, because dumbass Zeke here took the wrong turn so we had to turn around, but in any case the game starts in two minutes. We take a seat and I see a blonde girl with striking blue grey eyes. I see her whisper to her dark skinned friend, who whispers something back that makes her choke. She laughs and jogs to the net, while she jogs to the next I get a good look at her. She has muscles but not enough to make her look like a body builder, which would have been gross.

The game starts and all I can focus on is this mysterious blue eyed girl. She's really good and makes a lot of saves! What seems like 3 minutes is actually the whole game. I guess I got distracted and lost track of time.

I lean over to Zeke, "Did they win?"

Zeke laughs and says " Yeah, someone get a little distracted?"

I blush, and he leaves to greet Shauna, his girlfriend. She's really tall but Zeke's a little bit taller.

I see the blue eyed girl from earlier and decide to say hi. When I catch her name I see Zeke leaving so I walk away. Halfway to the car I remember I forgot my jacket. As I'm walking back I hear the girl Tris was talking to before the game.

"What one through three were taken?" She laughs. I hate these kinds of girls.

"No it just means how many guys I took down myself." I say plainly.

I see her eyes widen and I block out what she's saying the only thing I can think of is Tris. I say goodbye and grab my jacket. I walk out of the gym and turn back too see Tris, staring at me. I can't help but wonder, _'when can I see you again?'._

"Hey Zeke" I ask.

"Hmm?" He answers.

"When's the next volleyball tournament?" I ponder.

"Um, next week I believe." He replies.

Looks like I have a volleyball game to go to.

**How was it? I know it was a little short but comment what you want to happen next tournament! Thanks! Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

_'Cling-Cling' _I hear the glass, seems like we're having a toast.

Every game we win, we come to Tori's restaurant, _Divergent_.

"Okay girls, pack your bags because we are going to Houstan!" Coach yells. We all cheer and scream.

"Guess what?!" Christina yells to me.

"Whaa?" I scream back smiling.

"Were going to a club tonight, we dont have school tommorow and you turned 18 a month ago so you have NO excuse!" She smirks, she knows she won.

"FUCK!" I growl, "lets get this over with."

**FOUR EATON**

"Zeke why, you know I hate this place," I whine.

"Dude, its time you get a girlfriend. And that's final!" Zeke growls.

"Screw you man.." I mumble getting out of the car. I look up and see club Chasm, for 18 year olds to 21 year olds.

I hate clubs, the girls here are sluts and so creepy. One time one girl followed me all the way home! We walk in and my closterphobia kicks in. A song I have never heard of is playing, as I walk to a table with Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene.

She's pretty, but not my type. She has curly brown hair and always seems to be smiling or laughing. Her and Uriah have been dating since freshman year, like her sister Shauna.

As I sit down I see the HOTTEST girl on the dance floor, moving to the song, looking very sexy in the process.

"Go get em' tiger" Zeke whispers.

I smirk, time to meet this girl.

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

After Christina dolled me up we left for the Chasm, which was SUPER crowded!

"Let's go dance!" Christina screams over the music. We dance like very hotly if I may add.

"I'm not trying to brag but damn, all the guys are gawking at us!" She giggles. I giggle back and keep dancing. A bunch of guys try to get with us, but Will saves Christina. Lucky bitch.

I'm starting to get swarmed till a guy who smells super good, and is very warm grabs my waist. I turn around startled to see Four. I sigh in relief, at least it's no pedophile.

"Hey there cutie." He winks. I blush and decide to take a risk.

"Hey handsome." I smirk, he's blushing madly now.

I lean in close to his ear and whisper "paybacks a bitch eh?" He laughs, a deep manly laugh.

"Thanks for saving me out there Four!" I sigh.

"Anytime." He replies smiling. I smile and walk to a table where Christina and Will are making out. I clear my throat, no reply. I smack their heads together.

"Fuck!" They reply simultaneously. Meanwhile, they are giving me dirty looks while I laugh my ass off.

"I'm gonna go get drinks, want anything?" I ask them.

"Coke please!" Will asks. I nod and walk to the "bar".

"Hey, can I have a coke and a water please?" I ask the bartender.

"Sure, just as soon as I get that number." He winks. Ew, Ew, Ew! He has greasy hair and like 30 piercings, GROSS! (**NOTHING AGAINST PIERCINGS JUST, COME ON ITS ERIC!)**

"No thanks." I say politely.

I grabs my wrist and I get freaked out.

"Dude, I'm not a bar wench, so get the fuck off me!" I growl.

"Feisty, I like it!" He exclaims.

"Hey, do you mind getting your hands off her." Thank god, four to the rescue!

"Four! What are you doing here?" He questions letting go of my wrist. I hope it doesn't bruise.

"Saving innocent girls from you." He replies nonchalantly. I mentally sigh, he called me innocent. Wait, who the is this in my head? Oh shit, I look down at my drink. He spiked my drink.

That's the last thing I hear till I black out.

**AN How was that? I have a tournament January 4th, and then I go back to school the day after..): I'm not exactly happens when you spike a drink so if I'm wrong tell me! But yeah leave reviews! They have been SUPER nice so far which is like whoa! But yeah! Enough of me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR EATON**

_Shit, shit, oh shit. She just passed out, WHAT DO I DO?! _

_"_Tris?" I ask softly, no answer.

"Hey what's the hold up on the dri- TRIS!" Christina yells.

"What did you do?!" She yells.

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" Note to self, don't piss Christinia off!

"You better not have cause' I will fin-" she stops.

"Hey guys, why is the world spinning?" Tris giggles.

"Tris! Tris? Are you okay?" Christina questions.

"Oh no," Tris mutters.

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

I hear voices. Very loud voices I may add.

"You better not have cause' I will fin-" Christinia stopped talking. I feel my lips movie but I dont hear my voice. I see this one REALLY hot guy!

"YOUR REALLY HOT!" I find myself telling the guy my heads on. He blushes, so cute of him.

After he gathers himself he speaks, "Come on, lets take you home."

I smile, what if he kisses me like in those romantic movies! EEK! Christina! Get out of my head..

**FOUR EATON**

As we leave the club I see Tris passed out in the backseat. I feel bad, I can tell she will have a killer hangover Monday. I see her phone in her hand, I take it. I'm not taking it! I'm just putting my name in her phone so when she wakes up she can thank me!

_SUREEEE, Tobias. Only leaving your number so she can thank you. Aren't you such a gentalmen._

_"_SHUT UP!" I yell. Shit I just woke up Tris...

"What the actual fuck is going on." She mumbles. Don't panic!

"Um...Well some perv maybe kinda spiked your drink? SOOO, I decided to take you home. Christina gave me your adress! I swear I dont stalk you!" I ramble, smooth you fucking ass hat...

She laughs, thats good right?!

"Chill, you look like you just saw a ghost, and dont worry! I believe you." She smiles. I smile back.

"Let's walk you home now," I say. We get out of the car and walk to her pourch.

"Goodnight Tris." I whisper.

"Night Four," She whispers back.

As I'm walking back I turn around and yell, "Oh yeah Tris! I think your pretty hot yourself." And wink getting into my car. I see her turn redder than a tomatoe, I smirk _'well done Tobias, You gotta hell of a story to tell Zeke tommorow!'_

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

_Beep Beep Be-_

Turn that shit off PLEASE! I get up out of bed and look at my phone that magically pluged it self in last night. Hmm.. I shake it off and go to my bathroom to get ready for school. I brush my naturaly straight hair and apply mascera (**If thats even how you spell it...) **and eyeliner. I don't put much on because, who likes a cake face? All the cheer leaders at our school are fake, cake faces. Well it senior year, for me and my friends, after that? I'd say collage volleyball, at Florida University.

I pick out my clothes and head down stairs to grab a muffin. Definatly in love with muffins!

"Beatrice, how was the game?" Caleb asks

"One it's just Tris, two game went well, we won!"

Caleb, he's pretty much your stereotype nerd, nose in a book, socially awkward, Star Wars. You name it, Caleb's seen it.

I grab my stuff and the keys to my car, better known as my baby. Red 69' mustang, she purrs alright! The school is 10 min. away but I still speed, getting there in 7 min. I walk into the school and see all the same fuckboys and bitches from last year, sigh. (**Literaly me the first day we came back from break.. LOL)**

"EEEK!" I hear a girly scream.

"Chris- Holy shit, Uriah, was that you?!" He grins sheepishly.

"Little bastard, you woke me up!" I scream.

"Prior." I hear a voice say.

"Fuck you want?" I question Peter.

"God who put bitch in your flakes?" He defends.

"Sorry, my head hurts, and its school. What did you want?" i ask.

"Oh nothing! i just wanted to say hi!" He smiles.

"Hi." I say sarcasticly and walk away.

**Sorry! I tried to make it long but I'm SO tierd! Sorry! I like disappeared off the face of the earth.. lots of mistakes, yeah i know! But I have been playing Kim K again... tbh, Willows a Bitch who must have crabs. She thinks it's cute to trash be, jokes on her I'm two spots from jumping her ass! This dude, he's our STAR quarterback, but he's a real nice guy. He sits next to me in a coupls classes and saw my ass on facetime. Gotta love my friends... NOT! Well enjoy this crappy filler chapter! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN OMG! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Like I have been SO piled up with school, sports, &amp; people. Well I'm going to make this SUPER long to make up! Thank you for all the reviews, they really gave me the encouragement to write!**

**Unknown POV**

There she is. Tris Prior, looking beautiful as always. She's all the guys talk about in the locker rooms in the mornings. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Here she comes down the hall ways, with her best friend Christina, laughing and giggling at some joke. God damn she's hot.

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

It's been about a week since I talked to Four. He hasn't managed to call or text which really bummed me out. Christina told me he's just scared to mess things up but I just think he's way out of his league and doesn't want to mess with someone like me.

I can hear Christina laugh at Uriah's joke before I tell her, "I'm gonna go to the restroom, k?"

"Okay! See you second period!" She shouts down the hall.

I turn to the left and enter the restroom to sit in the stall. I hate being the only single friend in the group. Even annoying Peter has a girlfriend! Shocking, yeah I know. Some day's it's terrible, I feel like I'm not even at school or two feet away. Other days I can't stand the endless bable "_omg! Show sales! James is SO hot! But wills cuter!"_

I shake my head and exit the restroom too see a figure waiting. I've seen this in movies before! I run back into the stalls.

"Hey!" I hear. Oh shit cover blown! I start to panic, what do I tell anyone, what if I get captured! I don't know self defense!

"Your dropped this." Holy mother and christ, it's just Marlene.

"God Mar! Gave me a heart attack there!" She giggles.

"Sorry!"

I leave and head to first period, when I feel my back pocket vibrate.

_hey_

It's an unknown number. 'Hey?' I type back.

_guess who? _

'Umm, is this four?'

_you cheated didn't you._

_'_no lol, just a lucky guess'

_soo, when's the next tournament?_

_'_why's it matter? lol'

_gosh, can't a man watch a pretty lady play sports?_

I blush, he called be pretty.

'your in lucky, this Saturday at the high school gym (:'

_see you then, trissy(;_

'k'

YES! I jump for joy.

"Prior?" I hear Mr. Smith question, "are you alright?"

I laugh, "I'm great Mr. Smith"

I couldn't stop smiling all day long.

"Are you ill?" Christina pokes my cheek. I growl and her eyes grow wide and she faces the front. I start thinking about Four. What if he doesn't come, what if he just wanted to mess with me as a joke. My smile turns into a frown, how could I be so stupid!

"Okay I'm seriously worried about you. You were smiling and gigging 2 seconds ago, now your frowning," Christina questions.

I ignore her and focus on my food, this day turned to crap. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You have two seconds to get your fucking hand off me." I spit.

"Thats not very nice," I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I turn around and see...

**CLIFF HANGER! Let's see if anyone can guess who it is! I know it didn't end up being long but I will be updating quicker. The good news is this Saturday, April 18th I will have been dating my boyfriend for 2 months exactly. **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! Skip if you want

**_AN _**chapter. Don't you just hate it when you know you've fucked everything up? Yeah me too...

12:32#_latenightthoughts_


	7. Chapter 6

**AN sorry about my little out burst guys.. just some people love the ruin my night. thanks to those who cared, means a lot! Anyways what you want ! A long juicy chapter.**

**UNKOWN POV **

I go up to her, "You have two seconds to get your fucking hand off me." she spits. Yep, this is Tris Prior in the flesh!

"Thats not very nice," I say as she turns to me. Shock written on her face. She yells, "you!"

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

_"Tris, come on its time to get some rest."_

_"But!" I complain, something I did a lot when I was 14. _

_"Bed, now" he argues._

_"okay.. Can I HAVE A STORY. please!" I exclaimed._

_He cautionsly looks outside, scared almost. But I've never, in all 14 years I ve know him ever seen him, well scared. He starts to tell a story but is sudenly interupted. _

_"Now, hide her! They're comming!" Some frantic man yells. Who? Whose comming? Why? Next thing I know I'm being shoved in the back of a closet. "HE-" I"m shushed before I can continue._

_"Where is she?" A strang man asks._

_"Where's who?" He questions._

_"You know damn well who I'm talking about!" The man shouts._

_He scowers the room for me, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" He's furious. I supress my giggles. _

_"Caleb Prior you better tell me where she is!" The next thing I hear is the sound of a gun and a limp body hitting the floor. I bite my hand and try not take a sound. No, no, no, no, not Caleb. _

_"That's right slut, I've shot your brother and your next. Just wait you can't hide forever." He shouts as he walks out the room. I hear the sound of the police but I'm too frozen to move it feels like centeries until the police open the door. I see him, he looks so peaceful. I run over to him._

_"OMG! Caleb it was so scary. You wouldn't believe how scared I was!" I look at the officers and they all have a look of pity on their faces. I wonder why. A lady walks up to me, "Hey, Tris. Can you show me to the kitchen honey please? Thank you" I take her down to the kitchen, and start to run back up the stairs. _

_"Honey wait!" She calls out to me. I stop, "We should call your mother and tell her." she says. I nod my head and tell her the number. She dials the number and I run upstairs to talk to Caleb but he's gone. He left, "where did he go?" I ask the police._

_"A place where he shouldn't be.." One answers. _

_"Oh, okay." I reply, these people are so confusing. I see blood on the floor, it's kinda making me sick.. _

That's the last thing I remember from that night. Later I learned Caleb died protecting me but I know who killed him. The police can't find him but that voice haunts my dreams. And it will be for a while because I'm looking at it. I wouldn't even want to call him a person anymore. So many things run through my mind but only one things stays. He killed Caleb. My brother, and threatend to killed me too. He sees the blank look on my face and I feel something sharp dig into my back. I wince.

"Hello, Tris." he says.

"Don't talk to me." I spit.

"Walk with me." He commands. I slowly get up and he rapidly looks around.

"What scared the police are gonna find you? I hope you rot in jail you nasty son of a bitch!" I whisper yell. "Get the fuck out of my sight and take that knife off me. NOW!" People look at us, but I don't care.

"Stop, that's no way to talk to yo-"

I cut him off, laughing. "Don't give me all that bullshit."

His eyes look like he wants to slit my throat. "By the way, no weapons at school!" I smirk. He's SUPER mad now.

"What do you want anyways" I growl.

His answer shocks me, "forgiveness." He's crazy. There is no other option.

"Your kidding me right? How could I forgive a monster like you!" I shout. "I'd rather die than ever forgive you!

I see hurt written on his face, but I have no sympathy for such a monster, but sadly this monster is better known as Andrew Prior. Or my father. The man who killed his son after a cocaine over does.

"I'm your father, please." He begs.

I snort, "Apperently you didn't think about that when you pulled the trigger on your son, daddy." He flinches, and I walk away. I can feel the tears gathering like pools in my eyes. I let them run as I look at my phone. I start to dial the number but then I stop, his face flashes before my eyes. I throw my phone down and walk to my car. I pull out of the parking lot an ddrive down to the cementary to visit him. God, what would Caleb do right now?...


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN**_** so since I have more free time, I'm dedicated it to my story. Well anyways all rights go out to veronica roth! She wrote divergent, not me! **

**TOBIAS EATON**

I look at my phone it's been weeks since I saw her. I went to her game like I promised, but only to get my feelings crushed watching her kiss another guys cheek. She looked at him with love, but he looked at her with pride. It's scared me and I can't believe she doesn't even seem to care. I thought she was different, but she's just like every other pretty face. Manipulative and sweet. She pulls you in and makes you crave more. Then she drops you like a stone.

Zeke begged me to go with him to the club, so I could cure my "heartbreak" but I wouldn't call it that.

"Dude, you've been acting like shauna when it's her time of the month. I already see it once don't make me go through it twice!" He jokes. I don't laugh.

"Lets go." I sigh.

As we walk in I'm tackled by single girls. Most of them are hot but only one sticks out. She has dark brown, almost black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. She has average cleavage but a killer ass! it doesn't seem like she's trying to show it off. And sudenly, I forget, _whose tris?_

**CHRISTINA **

That little bitch Eaton. Tris went mad over him but he comes to clubs and makes out with one of her cousins. Low, real fucking low. I have to tell Tris. I open snapchat to take a picture, next thing I know my flash goes of. FUCK FUCKITY! I snap the picture and run off just in time to see Four start looking around. After a while he gives up and leaves with his puppy. Little did that fucker know, Christina got her photo. I click "Your favorite bestie ever" and press send. Ready to burn mother fucker.

**BEATRIS PRIOR**

I check my phone to see an alert from snapchat.

I open it and screenshot imediently. Its Four, kissing another girl. I feel my heart ache but I also feel rage burning deep in my belly.

I snapchat her back, "where are you" send.

_At dauntless s_he answers.

I go to my closet and find a party dress Christina got me last year. Its black and has a sweetheart neckline with red outline. I smirk to myself, time to get revenge fucker.

**TOBIAS EATON **

She's hot. And a great kisser. I don't even think of her, Tris not once and suprisingly. I don't regret it.

**CHRISTINA**

"Shit Tris is that you?" I gape. Tris-1 Eaton-0 I giggle, "Ready to have some fun?" _Christina you are evil.._

**4 Eaton**

I see a girl who looks like Tris, but she wouldn't dress in sonething that revealing. It'd be great if she did, but she won't. Besides she doesn't want me. I see her walk this way so I pull away from this hot bimbo. I raise an eyebrowl. Damn it really is Tris.

**TRIS PRIOR**

"Miss me fucker?" I whisper. He gulps, this is too easy.

"What cat got your tounge or is it too far down cassie's throat?" I heard Chris snort in laughter.

"I-I no" he stammers.

"What is it then?" I ask batting my fake eyelashes.

"I'm not going to do this." He banters and practically runs out the bar. My cousin huffs and chases after him. Fucking slut I hate her, how are we even related?

**AN I am clueless on what to write, should I even keep writing? keep leaving comments tho.**


	9. Chapter 8

**TOBIAS EATON**

It's official. I'm a coward, and I proved it today because I couldn't fucking even talk to Tris. Instead I was too busy making out with some maybe he was right, whatever happens tonight I need to get Tris back.

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

Tonight. Was. Fucking. Amazing. Of course I had my heart broken by Four, and I'm most likely grounded when I get home. But damn. I'm so glad I came! I meet a guy, he's nothing next to four but he was funny and cute. And the perfect rebound.

I have school today sadly and after partying last night, I'm wiped out. I cheak my phone and see a new message from an unknown number.

_Meet me at the park 10. _

I text back _'who is this?'_

No answer, strange. I try to think who it could be but come up short, not one of Uriah's silly pranks, Christina would already be over at my house and peter just likes to push my buttons. I'm **going** to get myself killed one day.

**TOBIAS EATON**

_9:58_

It seems like the dash is screaming at me to get out of the car and move my ass. I really hope this works...

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

Ten minutes till 10. I'm shaking badly. What is this? Why am I here? Am I going to die?

I get out of the car on shaky legs and make my way to this mysterious car. As I walk up the windows roll down and I'm met with a man dressed in all black.

"Beatrice Prior?" He asks gruffly.

I nod my head, "Yes it is."

He reaches into the passenger seat and pulls out a vanilla envelope.

"If you have any concerns please contact this number." And just like he pulled up hes gone. And he took my mind with him. Well, might as well go to school now. I throw the envelope in the back and head to school, 2 hours late.

**TOBIAS EATON**

Today's the day. I'm not going to live off my father's money anymore.

"Tobias?" The frount desk lady asks me. I nod, "Right this was please." she asks as I follow her around a corner to a white room with a black desk and a lady with jet black hair and different color steaking in her hair.

"Please call me Tori." she smiles.

"Tobias, its nice to meet you." I smie as I shake her hand. If dad taught me anything, its people skills.

"Plesae sit down while I ask you some questions sir." she smiles.

"Oh no, please call me Tobias, sir makes me feel like my father!" I exclaim and mask a shrudder, flashing her my blinding smile.

"Hell kid, you got charm! You got the job." she smiles.

"Thank you so much Tori."

"Anytime, now be here at around 9, Bud will show you the ropes around here kid." and with that I leave and walk to my truck with a grin on my face. This day couldn't get any better.

I quickly ring Zeke up and tel mhim the good news.

"DUDEE! Guess what?"

"Bitches and marjiana?" he yells.

"Dude, wtf no, I got the job retard."

"Oh that's cool too." he sounds dissapointed. I laugh "Did you really think thats why I called?"

"Well no." he says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are we friends again?" I joke.

"OMG! We've known each other since pre-k! Then wen are go8ing to get married the same day and have kids the same day too OMG!" he screams oddly sounding like Tris's friend Christina.

"I get the feeling your mocking Tris's friend." I chuckle.

"Get you ass over here so we can party, I'll invite Tris too." and before I could object, he hangs up, asshole.

I pull out of park and slowly pull out of the parking lot and pull on the freeway. I turn on some song on the radio and get lost in a pair of blue stormy eyes. Her golden hair that flows down her back like rays of sunshine. Her voice is soft like velvet, and it rolls off her tounge perfectly. I sigh, I wish I had her. She doesn't have many curves, but she would look wierd with them. I like how she looks now, muscular, yet femine. I'm pulled out of my day dream by the blairing sirens and red and blue flashing lights. Shit.

I pull over and roll down my window.

"Son, do you know how fast you were going?"

"No sir. I was day dreaming." I blush.

"I remember being you age kid." he smiles,"I'll let you off with a warning kid. Don't let is happen again, I won't be as nice." he scolds while walking away.

"Oh, and kid! Treat this girl good because your abviously head over heels for her." he smirks while walking away. I turn beet red and a sheepish grin finds its way to my face. Tris Prior, you are driving me insane. I text her, _Party at Uriah and Zekes. Please come and save me. _Send. I wait five minutes, then I hear it ding,

_what makes you think you can talk to me? _she answers. Ouch.

_Must be because your do approachable. You know like a bed of nails._ I smirk and wait for her answer.

_asshole, you got me in trouble! pick me up at 7. _Lordy Jesus has answered my prayers! I take a look at vmy car and decide to take it too a car wash, my babys a little dirty. I get back on the highway and head to a gas station.


End file.
